Users often require work surfaces for performing various tasks, and it is highly convenient to the user to have such work surfaces associated with or carried in the vehicle cargo area for use, for example associated with a truck bed. However, storing work surfaces such as tables, sawhorses, etc. in a vehicle cargo area reduces the amount of space usable for carrying other items.
Thus, a need is identified for a vehicle cargo area work surface that can be easily stowed when not in use so as not to occupy otherwise usable cargo area storage space, but which can be rapidly and easily deployed from the stowed configuration for use.